Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by cenaortonluvr17
Summary: Couples in this story : Tiffena / McCody / Teryse / Randice :
1. Chapter 1

Tiffany stared at her phone for five minutes; her husband hasn't called to wish her good luck in her match, which started in a few minutes. The other member of the Blonderage walked in.

"Hey, are you ready?" Kelly asked as she walked over to the mirror to fix her hair, "Our match is like…now."

"I guess," Tiffany gave her friend a small smile, "Let's go kick Lay-Cool's butt."

"That's my girl!" Kelly laughed and linked arms with Tiffany as they walked to towards where they were supposed to come out.

Tiffany and Kelly waited until they heard the sound of Kelly's song burst through the arena, and they smiled and walked out together.

Lay-Cool held their nose and pointed at Kelly, repeating the words _Smelly Kelly._ Tiffany rolled her eyes, it was all fake, though. Her, Kelly, Layla and Michelle were actually real close friends.

_Let's get this match over with, I need to see what's up with Drew…_ Tiffany bit her lip and waited to be tagged in.

**Backstage:** Michelle smiled at Tiffany, "You did great out there, but is something wrong? I could tell you were distracted," she gave her friend a concerned look.

"Yeah, well…no, actually, it's just, Drew usually calls me to wish me luck, but he hasn't called today…and I haven't seen him all week, I'm kind of worried…" She looked up at her blonde friend.

"He's probably just busy with the whole 'Matt Hardy kicked my ass last week' thing," Michelle responded, trying to cheer Tiffany up.

"Maybe," Tiffany gave Michelle a small smile, but she knew that wasn't it…this isn't the first time Drew did something like this.

Michelle gave her an encouraging smile, "Tell me if you hear from him, okay?" She gave Tiffany a big hug and began walking towards her locker room when she heard, "_Dashing Cody Rhodes,"_ being said over and over again.

"What the hell?" Michelle looked at the TV and say Cody Rhodes, looking as _dashing_ as ever, walking around the ring talking into the microphone about how handsome he is. Michelle found herself staring at the TV for a while when her Lay-Cool partner, Layla, walked up to her.

"Chelle…are you alright?" Layla asked her dazed off friend.

"Of course I am, Lay, I was just…" Michelle glanced back at the TV, "Nevermind, c'mon let's go make Kaval look _flawless!"_

Layla laughed and smiles, "Let's do it!" But, something Michelle didn't know was, Layla secretly had a huge crush on their NXT Rookie, she couldn't tell Michelle, because she thought she would be upset with her and split up "_Lay-Cool."_

Later that evening, Maryse found herself sitting on the couch waiting for her so called boyfriend, The Miz, to get ready for their date.

"Mike…are you ready, yet?" Maryse glanced at the clock, "We're going to miss our reservation!"

"Looking good takes time, Maryse!" Mike yelled from upstairs.

Maryse sighed and looked around Mike's house, she looked at all the pictures of Mike drunk with other women. Maryse never understood why he would put those up, but she really doesn't understand her boyfriend sometimes…like last night, she asked him to come over, but he said he was _visiting his mom_. The thing was…his mom is in Los Angeles for the week.

"Babe, does this look good," Mike said, as he posed at the top of the stairs.

Maryse gave him a smile, "Yes, baby, you look handsome. Now can we _please_ go?"

Mike sighed in frustration, "God, Maryse, I can't make you happy, can I?"

Maryse's mouth opened slightly, "W-What?"

Mike glared at her, "Everytime we hang out or something you **always** have to complain about something!"

"I complain because you take at least 4 hours to get ready when I tell you that you look perfectly fine!" Maryse yelled back at him.

"You know what, just leave, Maryse! I can't take your shit, right now!" Mike stormed over to his front door and opened it and waited for her to walk out.

Maryse felt hurt, "But…what abou—"

"Leave!" Mike yelled.

"Fine!" Maryse got up off the couch, and quickly walked out as Mike slammed the door behind her, "Asshole!" Maryse ran to her car and sat in there for a while.

She tried not to let the tears that were forming in her eyes, run down her face. She pulled out her cell that was in her purse and called her best friend, Ted Dibiase.

"Hello?" she heard a tired Ted answer.

"Hey…" Maryse bit her lip so she wouldn't sound upset, "Are you at home?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?" she heard Ted getting up.

"Ye—No…not at all," Maryse let the tears out, "Can I come over?"

"Of course you can! And please don't cry…I'll give you the best 'Ted Hug' ever," Ted laughed.

Maryse laughed a little, "Thanks, Ted…"

Candice woke up to the sound of her husband slamming things into a suitcase, "Baby, what are you doing?"

"Leaving you," Ken said, with an angry tone in his voice, "You and your stupid, fucked up life!"

Candice got up out of bed, "What the hell are you talking about?" She was so confused.

"I'm done with you, and guess what? I've been cheating on you for about a year now, bitch!" Ken laughed and brought his luggage downstairs.

Candice just stood there, she didn't know whether to cry or go down there and slap him in the face. She heard the front door slam shut. She burst into tears and fell on her bed, crying. She didn't cry very long, because she heard the front door open.

"Candi?" she heard her best friend's voice say.

_Shit, it's Randy!_ Candice quickly wiped her tears, "Be there in a second!" She ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Randy didn't want to wait, he saw Ken carrying luggage out and drive off. He began walking up the stairs. He saw that her pillow was covered with tears and mascara.

"Candi…?" he looked around for his best friend.

She quickly walked out, "Hey!" she ran and hugged him, "How are you?"

Randy looked at her, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Candice said, turning her back to Randy so she wouldn't start crying.

Randy made her look at him, "I mean with Ken."

Candice burst into tears and hugged him, "He left me…I don't know what I did!"

Randy hugged her tight, _that son of a bitch..,_ "Candi…I'm so..sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany scanned the key to her hotel room and opened the door, she expected Drew to be in there with an explanation for where he's been, but he wasn't. She signed and pulled her phone out her bag. _Nothing…_she sat on the edge of the hotel bed. _Maybe I could call him? Would he answer his phone this time…maybe…_Tiffany dialed Drew's number and listened to it ring for about three seconds then it went straight to voicemail.

Michelle was walking in the parking lot to her car when she overheard a couple arguing.

"I cannot believe you! You told me that you loved me!" she heard the girl say.

"I never said that, Beth! I said we were just friends! You're the one spreading rumors that we're dating!" Michelle knew that voice, _Cody Rhodes._

"It's not a rumor, Cody! You even said it was a date!"

"Beth, I was drunk!" Cody yelled back at her.

_Beth? Beth Phoenix?_ Michelle looked to where they were yelling. _Yep, Beth Phoenix._

"You know what, Cody! I'm done with you!" Beth hit him with her purse and walked off.

Michelle tried not to laugh, she's never liked Beth, and to see her hit some guy with a purse was hilarious. She then saw Cody burst out laughing. She couldn't help but laugh either. _Shit!_ Cody turned around.

"I guess you saw that, huh?" Cody said, laughing.

"Well, it was kind of hard not to with Beth screaming in a place that has an echo," Michelle replied, laughing.

Cody smiled, "Yeah…Beth, she's different…"

"Tell me about it," Michelle chuckled, "Anyway, I'm Michelle McCool."

Cody smiled, "I know…I mean it's kind of hard not to know who you are. You're probably one of the most beautiful women's champions, ever."

Michelle could feel her cheeks turning red, "Well thank you, Cody."

"Ah, well it seems you know who I am, too!" he laughed.

"Yeah, and you kind of reminded me tonight when you said _Dashing Cody Rhodes_ over and over…" Michelle laughed as well.

"I know, the storylines these people make me do…" Cody laughed and smiled at Michelle.

"I like the storyline that I'm in, actually," Michelle smiled.

"Oh right, Lay-Cool, the best divas tag-team," Cody smiled.

"Yes sir," Michelle laughed.

Cody laughed, too, "Well, hey, it's getting late, and I really need to get home…I'll see you next week?"

Michelle smiled, "Of course!"

"Bye, Michelle!" Cody said as he picked up his bags and began walking to his car.

"Bye, Cody," Michelle smiled and walked to her car, as well.

Maryse stood in front of Ted's house, she had just rung the doorbell and was waiting to be let in. The door opened and Ted stood in the doorway.

He pulled her into a hug, "You feeling any better?"

"I'd say yes, but I'd be lying…" She looked up at him.

Ted grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, "Let's watch some good movies to get your mind of whatever happened."

Maryse smiled, "As long as it doesn't have anything to do with asshole boyfriends, then I'm good."

Ted froze and looked at her, "What did _he_ do?"

"He basically called me useless and kicked me out of his house…" She looked down, afraid to look in his eyes.

"**He said what?**" Ted clenched his hands into fists, "**I'm going to KILL him."**

"Ted, it was…he was…I-" Maryse stopped, she didn't know what to say.

Ted walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "You do _not_ deserve him. You're too sweet, beautiful, caring, and perfect for him."

Maryse laid her head on Ted's chest, "I…"

Ted looked down at her and smiled.

Maryse smiled back.

Candice looked into Randy's eyes, "No-no it's fine, I mean he was a jerk anyway…and…" Candice stopped talking because she was hurting inside, but she didn't want to show it.

"No, it's not fine!" He pulled her into another hug, "God, so he just left?"

"Yeah, well, after he told me he's been cheating on me for the past year…" she said quietly.

Randy could feel his anger rising, no one did that to his best friend. He didn't tell anyone, but he always loved her and will never stop loving her.

Candice pulled away from the hug, "I'm sorry, I think I time alone…"

Randy didn't want to leave her, but she looked like she needed to breath, "Okay."

Candice gave him a small smile and hugged him again.

Randy smiled back and kissed her head and walked downstairs outside. He heard two people making out by another house, he walked over to see who it was…

"_Drew?"_ Randy asked, shocked.

Drew pulled away from the blonde he was making out with, "Uh…"

"_Kelly?"_ Randy looked at the blonde.

"Randy! Umm…this is awkward…" Kelly looked at Drew.

Randy glared at Drew, "Does Tiffany know you're cheating on her?"

"No, and if you tell her…" Drew glared back.

"You'll what!"

Drew hung his head in defeat, truthfully he knew Randy was going to tell, and he couldn't do anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Cena," Randy ran up to John the next night on Raw, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" John asked the Viper.

"You see that girl right there," Randy says nodding towards a blonde.

"Yeah…" John said, as he smiled, "Why?"

"That's Drew's wife, and well, he was kind of making out with Kelly last night, can you um, tell her?" Randy said glancing at the clock.

"Why do _I _have to tell her? I don't even know her!" The champ said.

"Well, because I have a match in about 3 seconds, and who knows how long it'll be!" Randy said, already beginning to walk off, "Thanks, man!"

_Well, this sucks. I guess, I should tell her, I don't want her to keep staying with that cheating bastard…here goes nothing._

John began walking towards the blonde, "Um…hi."

Tiffany turned and looked at John, "Oh, uh, hi…John Cena, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," John gave her a smile, "Listen…uh…"

Tiffany just looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

John took a deep breath, "I might as well just tell you. Well, my friend, Randy, saw uh, Drew and Kelly making out last night."

Tiffany raised her eyebrows, "That's crazy. He's my husband, and she's my best friend."

"Aren't you a little young to be married?" John asked.

"Aren't you a little old to be putting your nose in someone else's business?" Tiffany snapped.

John put his hands up, "Fine, don't believe me, but if you get hurt, don't say I didn't tell you."

Tiffany narrowed her eyes and turned around and walked the opposite way.

John watched her walk away, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Michelle was walking backstage during RAW when she bumped into someone, "Oops!"

"Michelle!" Maryse quickly hugged her friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Ryse!" Michelle smiled, "Oh, you know, just visiting, and Vickie told _Lay-Cool_ to interfere in the Eve VS. Alicia match, to prove that we are the most dominant diva force in all of WWE," Michelle laughed.

"I wish I could watch! But, you know, WWE put me in a storyline with Ted," Maryse smiled, "It's so _awesome._ Wait, no, that word sucks, what I mean is, _FLAWLESS._"

"Yes, it is quite **dashing**!" Michelle laughed.

"Dashing? Oh, _Dashing Cody Rhodes._" Maryse laughed.

Michelle blushed when Maryse said his name, "Yup, that's him!"

Ted walked up, "Hey, you ready? They're about to shoot a promo of us. Oh, hey, Michelle," Ted smiled.

"Hey, Teddy…I'll let you two go shoot you're promo!" She gave Maryse a quick hug and waved at Ted and walked off.

Candice was at home, popping popcorn when she heard Randy's theme song blare from the living room. She quickly walked in there and saw that Randy won his match. She smiled and texted him,

"Congrats! :]"

She watched as he made his way backstage, she then went back into the kitchen, grabbed popcorn, and sat on the couch.

_BEEP_.

"Someone's a fast texter," she smiled and read the message.

"Thanks, cutie :)"

Candice blushed. _Wow, it's really hard to make me blush over text, and he did it. Ken could never make me…wow._

":)"

_Am I really falling for Randy Orton?_

Cody was walking down the halls after the RAW show looking for Randy to congratulate him when he bumped into someone, "Ah! Sorry!"

"It's fine! I've bumped into everyone today!"

Cody looked up, "Chelle!"

Michelle laughed, "Cody!"

Cody gave her a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Vickie told us to," Michelle laughed, "Did you not see _Lay-Cool _attack Eve and Alicia?"

"Ah, unfortunately not, it took me forever to get here," Cody laughed.

"Oh," Michelle laughed, "Nice."

Cody smiled, "Yup, well it was nice seeing you! I got to see you earlier than Friday, which is always good."

Michelle smiled at him. "It was nice seeing you, too!"

Cody smiled and walked towards Randy's locker room.

Michelle watched him walk off, _Wow, he's just so…__**dashing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tiffany was driving back to her hotel with Kelly. All she could think about was what John Cena said to her today, _could he actually be right? She's never talked to him before…_She pulled up to a stoplight and looked at Kelly.

"What?" Kelly said looking back at her, then away.

Tiffany glanced at the stoplight then back at her, "Were you making out with Drew last night?"

Kelly turned red, "Where'd you hear that?"

Tiffany bit her lip and started driving off because the light turned green, "John Cena…who apparently heard it from Randy Orton who saw you two."

"Well…um…I guess there's really no point in lying to you, so yeah," Kelly said, calmly.

Tiffany pushed her foot on the pedal really fast, "Oh."

"Tiff, we're going way too fast, slow down!" She yelled.

That just made Tiffany push down on it harder.

"_**TIFFANY!"**_

John was sitting at home when his phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered.

"John! Why the hell did you tell Kelly about me and Drew! She's in the fucking hospital now!" He heard Kelly scream.

"What? What hospital?" John said already pulling on his shoes.

"The one downtown…hurry up!" Kelly hung up.

_Damn it. _John grabbed his keys and ran out the door

Michelle walked inside and gasped, "Mark?"

"Hello, Michelle," he began walking towards her.

"W-What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since we…um called things off," she began backing away as a flashback entered her mind.

"_I think we should see other people…" Michelle looked at Mark._

"_Why! Is there someone else?" Mark said already moving towards her._

"_No! No, it's just, we…you know are better off as friends…" Michelle said as she began getting worried._

_Mark walked up to her, "No! We are staying together, bitch."_

"_Excuse me?" Michelle said backing up against the wall._

"_I SAID WE ARE STAYING TOGETHER, BITCH!"_

_Michelle began crying, "Leave me alone, Mark!"_

_Mark looked like he was about to punch her when her friend, Dave walked in and punched Mark in the face._

"_I'll come back for you, Michelle!"_

Michelle flashed back into reality and found herself starting into the heartless eyes of Mark Calloway.

Randy turned off the TV and headed towards the stairs when he heard the doorbell ring. Randy walked over and opened the door.

"Candice?" He looked at the former WWE Diva, she had tears running down her face and a bruise on her arm.

"Randy…" she burst into tears and ran into his arms.

"W-What happened?" he asked staring at the bruise.

"Ken…he came in and just…went crazy…" Candice said crying into Randy's shirt.

Randy shut the door and picked Candice up and set her on the couch. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Randy said, to himself.

"I don't want you to get hurt…" Candice whispered.

Randy chuckled, "Have you seen him? And have you seen me? I can break that son of a bitch in half."

Candice smiled a little, "He's not worth it."

"But you are," Randy mumbled.

"What?" Candice asked.

"Nothing…" Randy said playing with her hair, "Nothing at all."

John arrived at the hospital and walked up to the front desk.

"Um, I'm here to see Tiffany Terrell, please," He told the secretary.

"Are you her brother?" The secretary asked.

"No," John responded.

"Then I'm sorry, only family members are allowed after eleven," she said as she began typing into her computer.

"I'm not her brother…I'm her…husband…?" He replied, nervously.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so," The secretary said, "Room 203."

John mumbled a thank you, and he quickly ran up the stairs to Tiffany's room. He knocked and opened the door.

"Tiffany?" He walked to the side of her bed and looked down at the sleeping blonde, "Oh my god."

Tiffany was covered in bruises all over her face and a cut on her forehead. John glanced at the hospital chair across from the bed, he walked over there and sat down and slowly drifted to sleep.

Maryse walked into Ted's house with him, "Wow, tonight was amazing, Teddy!"

"It was amazing because I got to spend time with you, Ryse," Ted said giving her one of his adorable smiles.

Maryse smiled back with one of her own smiles, "Aren't you, too sweet."

"Yes, yes I am," Ted smirked.

"Don't get too cocky," Maryse smirked back and slipped off her heels and sat on the couch.

"So, since it's like 1 AM do you want to just sleepover in the guest room or something?" Ted asked.

"Sure, sounds good," Maryse said, smiling, "Where's the guest room?"

Ted held out his hand and Maryse grabbed it, "Right this way, madam."

He walked her up the stairs and opened the door to a spare room, "Tada."

"Ooh, very nice, Teddy, very nice," Maryse turned and smiled at the Million Dollar Son.

"Yes you are," Ted smiled.

Maryse hit him playfully, "Alright, you, get out."

Ted gave her an offended face, "Excuse me?"

Maryse laughed, "Unless you're sleeping here, too, I suggest you march you little butt out of here, because I am tired."

"Then I guess I'm sleeping here, then." Ted smiled.

Maryse bit her lip and smiled at Ted, "I guess you are."


	5. Chapter 5

Tiffany opened her eyes and blinked a few times, "Wha…" she mumbled and looked around.

She saw flowers all around her, and balloons. She looked to her left and saw someone sleeping in the chair.

"John?" Tiffany mumbled and looked at the sleeping champ.

He jumped a little, "Huh?" He looked at her, "Tiffany! You're okay!" He got up out the chair and leaned over the hospital bed and hugged her.

"What happened?" She asked him.

John scratched his head, "Ah, well, you kind of got pissed off about the whole _Drew cheating on you with your best friend_ thing and you sped through an intersection as a car was coming and it hit your side of the car dead on…"

Tiffany looked at him, "Was…I mean is Kelly hurt?"

John shook his head.

"Damn…" Tiffany mumbled then bit her lip, hoping John didn't hear.

John smiled, "I heard that."

Tiffany smiled back, "Well…"

"It's okay," John smiled, "I'd probably say the same thing…but I'd say 'fuck' instead."

Tiffany laughed, "Ow…it hurts to laugh!"

John laughed, "I'm sorry."

Tiffany smiled, "You know what John you're an okay dude."

"And you're an okay chick, Tiffany," John laughed.

"Oh, and sorry for uh kind of being a brat when you first told me…I guess I was stupid," Tiffany gave him a small smile.

"Nah, it's okay, If someone told me Liz cheated on me…I'd be the same way," John smiled.

_Liz? _Tiffany's smile went away, and then she gave him a fake smile, "Yeah."

"Oh, Liz is my fiancé," John smiled.

Tiffany smiled, "Congrats."

"Thanks she's really something," John smiled.

_And she's really lucky…_ Tiffany thought.

…

Maryse opened her eyes and looked directly at the sleeping face of Ted Dibiase Jr. _Oh my god._ Maryse looked to see if she was still wearing clothes. _Phew…_Maryse slowly got up and grabbed her purse. She looked back at Ted who rolled over to the other side.

"Aw, he's too cute when he's asleep," She said to herself.

"Thank you," she heard Ted mumble from the other side.

"Bye, Teddy," Maryse laughed and turned to walk out the door.

"Bye, Ryse, I'll call you later," Ted said slowly falling back to sleep.

"You better," Maryse smiled and walked out the room and shut the door quietly.

…

Michelle woke up with a ringing in her head. She looked around and tried to get up.

"What the hell?" She looked down. She was tied to a chair. She didn't really know what was going on. She didn't know where she was. The only thing she could really think of was what happened before she blacked out.

…..

"_Mark, you seriously need help!" Michelle yelled at the possessed man walking towards her._

"_And you seriously need to understand that we are a couple now, and we're getting married, tomorrow," Mark yelled._

"_Excuse me!" Michelle glared at him, "NO! I refuse to marry a psycho path like you! You're 14 years older than me, Mark!"_

"_Did I say you had a choice?" Mark grabbed Michelle's hand, "Better yet, let's go get married right now!"_

_Michelle screamed, "Let me go!"_

That was the last thing she could remember. She struggled to get out of the ropes. _God, how tight did he tie these?_ She looked down at her feet, **nothing.** She sighed, and waited. Finally someone walked inside the house.

"Hello?" Michelle yelled.

"Michelle?"

"Cody?" Michelle asked, she could not be more realized to hear the sound of that man's voice.

"What are you doing here?" He ran over to her and untied the ropes.

She got up and gave him a big hug, "Thank you! And to be honest, I don't know. Where am I?"

"Uh…you're in the men's locker room…" Cody smiled.

Michelle blushed, "Great."

Cody laughed, "Don't worry, no one's here so you won't see any guys walking around in just a towel."

Michelle laughed, "That's always a plus."

Cody smiled, "So do you remember anything about how you got here?"

Michelle shrugged, "All I remember is Mark telling me that I'm going to get married with him and then I screamed let me go, and I guess he must of hit me with something because I blacked out."

Cody gave her a concerned face, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah…we have a uh…_history_ together…" Michelle replied, biting her lip.

"Wow…" Cody hugged her again, "I'm glad you're okay, though."

"I'm glad it was you who walked in, and not some creepy perv," Michelle said laughing.

Cody laughed, "Yeah….you're welcome."

Michelle smiled.

Candice woke up and found herself lying on top of the Legend Killer. _AHH!_ She quickly fell off of him, causing him to wake up as well.

"Candi! Are you okay!" Randy asked the shocked Candi-Coated Diva.

"Oh…yeah, sorry for waking you up, I was just, umm…" She looked into the deep blue eyes of Randy.

Randy smiled at her, "It's all good."

Candice smiled back, "Okay, good, so uhm…I better get going…" She stood up.

Randy stood up as well, "Do you need a ride home?"

Candice smiled, "No, thank you, though."

Randy smiled back, "Anytime," He pulled her into a hug.

Candice hugged him back.

Randy smiled down at her and let go, "I'll see you…hopefully really soon…"

"Of course," Candice smiled, "Bye!" She turned around, smiled, and walked out the door.

Randy watched her leave. _Gosh, she's too beautiful_


	6. Chapter 6

Candice arrived home around 3 and took out her phone. She dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?"

"Ria, I need to talk to you about something," Candi told her former WWE Diva friend, "It's about…Randy."

"_Are you in finally in love with him yet?"_ She heard Maria close the front door.

Candice raised her eyebrows, "What?"

"I'll tell you everything when I get there," Maria smirked and got in her car, "See you in a few."

….

Michelle was frantically walking up the sidewalk to her best friend's front door. She rang the doorbell twice and leaned against the brick wall beside Layla's door. After about a minute a just-woken-up Layla opened the door.

"Hey, Chelle," Layla greeted her with a yawn, "What's up?

"Did you just wake up?" Michelle asked her BFF.

"I had a…rough night," Layla opened the door wider allowing Michelle to walk inside.

Michelle walked inside and looked around at the familiar cozy house of her women's champion partner. For some reason when she looked everything seemed different. It wasn't just Layla's house, it was her own, too. Ever since Mark came back she's been going crazy.

"So, is everything okay?" Layla asked as she poured herself some orange juice.

Michelle sat down at the counter and put her face in her hands, "No, everything is not okay."

Layla turned to look at her blonde best friend, "Hun, what's going on?" She set a cup of orange juice next to her.

"He's…back," Michelle said looking up at Layla.

Layla dropped her plastic cup full of orange juice on the ground, "Shit…" She reached down and began wiping it up with a paper towel.

Michelle bit her lip and took a sip of orange juice, "And I…think I'm married to him." Michelle looked down at her hand, but she saw no ring. But what happened after she blanked out?

Layla looked up at Michelle with worried eyes, "Sweetie…I…" Layla didn't know what to say.

"It's…" Michelle didn't know what to say, either.

….

Tiffany walked to the parking garage with John, "Thanks for giving me a ride home, John, I really appreciate it."

"Nah, don't worry about it," John smiled at his new blonde friend, "I owe you."

"No, you don't! It's definitely not your fault, Cena," Tiffany gave him a complimenting smile.

John laughed, "Alright, alright." He opened the passenger seat door for Tiffany.

"Well, thank you," Tiffany smiled and got inside.

"Don't mention it," John smirked, "Seriously, don't ever mention it." He winked and shut the door and got into the driver's seat.

Tiffany smiled and bit her lip, "So, I live in Wingate…"

"Oh, I know where that is," John smiled, "Cool."

Tiffany smiled and leaned her head against the window. _This is going to be a long, awesome ride._

….

Maria walked up the steps to Candice's three story house and knocked on the door.

Candice opened it, "Hey!" She hugged the eager red-head.

"AH!" Maria hugged back tighter and pushed her way inside, "So…"

"So, about me and Randy…" Candice smiled.

"AH!" Maria smiled big and sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her, "What's going on!"

Candice sat by her and smiled, "I think I really like him."

"Oh _my_ God! Finally!" Maria hugged the Go-Daddy Girl.

Candice laughed, "Okay, what's with all the _yet's _and _finally's_?"

"It's pretty obvious the guy's head-over-heels for you! And now you like him! Perfect," Maria gave her friend a heart-warming smile.

Candice blushed, "He is?"

"Uh, duh…hello, have you seen the way he acts around you?" Maria smiled.

"Well…" Candice bit her lip.

"Girl, he's an amazing guy, and you're an amazing girl. I say go for it," Maria laughed.

"Thanks, Ria," Candice hugged her once more, "I love you!"

"Doesn't everyone?" Maria smirked and laughed.

….

Maryse walked inside her kitchen and grabbed her phone of the charger.

_5 missed calls, 5 new voicemails_

"What the heck? I was only gone for like…10 minutes?" Maryse looked to see who called her.

_Ted, Ted, Mike, Ted, and Mickie._

"Mickie?" Maryse was shocked. She read her text messages.

"_Hey…its Teddy, um…we need to talk, it's really important. Call me."_

"_Ted, again, uh, I think we've got ourselves in a bit of trouble…please, call me."_

"_Listen, Bitch, I don't know who you think you are, but you don't NOT sleep with some guy right after we break up, you have a lot of explaining to do, Maryse."_

"_Maryse! Where are you? Are you okay?"_

"_Hi, Maryse, It's Mickie, I just want to say…STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM TEDDY, HE'S MINE."_

Maryse just dropped the phone, she didn't sleep with Ted…did she?


	7. Chapter 7

Maryse waited on the front porch of the son of the million dollar man's house. She kept replaying those voicemails over in her head. Mickie…why would Mickie call her? Ted and Mickie weren't even dated, gosh. She leaned against the side of the house and waited for Ted to open the door.

"Hey," Ted answered after he opened the door, "Come in."

"Okay," Maryse bit her lip and walked inside. She looked at the woman sitting on his couch, "Mickie?"

"Hello, Maryse," Mickie responded crossing her arms.

"Um," Maryse looked back at Teddy who was already beginning to turn red.

"Ah, see, Maryse, Mickie and I are kind of…dating…" Ted responded looking at Mickie.

Maryse's eyes went wide as Mickie gave her an evil smirk.

"Yeah," Ted rocked back and forth on his feet, "And I told her about us—I mean you sleeping over."

"But…we didn't do _anything_!" Maryse glared at him. She was getting really pissed off that Ted was finally deciding to tell her.

"I know, but—" Ted began.

"But, you just can't 'sleepover' at someone's boyfriend's house, Maryse," Mickie stood up and glared at Maryse.

"But…I…" Maryse glanced at Ted, "I'm sorry. I'll just leave you both alone, forever, okay?"

"Thanks," Mickie said sarcastically and smirked.

"Maryse…" Ted looked at Maryse.

"Bye," Maryse responded quickly and walked out the front door. She felt the tears coming down her cheeks as a car rolled up next to her.

"Hey, Maryse," Maryse looked and saw The Miz sitting in the driver's seat, "You need a ride?"

Maryse narrowed her eyes, then gave him a small smile, "Yes, please."

Mike smiled and opened the door for her. Maryse got in and smiled at Mike as he pulled off towards Maryse's house.

…

John pulled up to Tiffany's house, "Come on, you're totally lying."

"I am not! I def jumped out a plane over Hawaii!" Tiffany laughed.

"Uh huh," John teased, "You have any proof?"

"I actually do! I have _pictures_! HA," Tiffany smirked.

"Oh, wow, pictures. It's called Photoshop, miss," John smirked back.

"You know what, John! You are a little jerk!" Tiffany smiled.

"Take that back," John gave her an offended face.  
"Nah, I'm okay," Tiffany smiled and got out the car, "Bye, John! Thanks for the ride."

"Hey! Um, you can't just leave after you called me a 'little jerk'," John told her.

"Fine, I'm sorry for calling you a little jerk, John," Tiffany smiled.

"That's more like it," John smiled back, "Bye, Tiff."

Tiffany smiled and waved and walked inside. _Ahh! _She smiled and leaned against the wall.

…

Candice found herself sitting on The Viper's couch, waiting for him to get out the shower. She bit her lip and thought about what Maria told her. _Was she sure she liked Randy? She didn't want to risk getting_ _hurt again, but Randy was different…right?_

"Hey," Randy smiled as he walked down the stairs, "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Nah, it's cool," Candice smiled and looked up at the still wet-haired Legend Killer.

"Good," Randy smiled his adorable smile and sat down beside her, "How's my best friend?" Randy wrapped an arm around Candi's shoulder.

"Amazing," Candice smiled at him, "How is _my_ best friend?"

"I'm awesome," Randy smirked at her, "Ah, so you're doing better after…" He didn't want to bring up Ken.

Candice smiled and nodded, "Yeah, thanks, for, um, you know…everything…"

Randy smiled and wrapped both arms around her, "Anything for you."

Candice smiled at him and looked into his eyes.

Randy smiled back and leaned in.

…

Michelle walked in the doors of her house and looked around. _Nothing looked different…but yet it felt so unreal. What did he do?_

"What took you so long?"

Michelle quickly whipped around, "Who's there?"

Someone walked into the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Ah! Cody! What the hell?" Michelle put a hand on her chest, "What are you doing here!"

Cody laughed, "Geez, I'm sorry I scared you. Oh and because Mark told me to give you this," He handed her a small box.

"Oh…shit…" Michelle grabbed the box and carefully opened it. She saw a diamond ring and a message on top. _You forgot this._ Michelle dropped the box.

"Um, everything okay?" Cody looked at that scared Blonde.

"Uh…yeah…of course…" Michelle began shaking, "Um, thanks, I think you should…leave now."

Cody raised his eyebrows, "Is everything, okay?"

Michelle looked down then back up at the ever so _dashing_ Cody Rhodes, "Um…actually…" Michelle teared up, "I really need someone to talk to."

Cody walked over and pulled Michelle into a hug, "You can always talk to me, Michelle."

Michelle smiled, "Thanks…okay, so where to begin?" Michelle chuckled as Cody pulled himself a seat up at the counter.


	8. Chapter 8

Michelle finished telling everything to the young superstar.

"Woah, are you serious?" Cody's eyes went wide, "So basically he forced you to marry him and can't divorce him?

"Basically…" Michelle ran her fingers through her blonde hair, "Ah, I really don't know what to do, Cody."

Cody got up and walked over to Michelle and pulled her into a big hug, "Just say strong, Chelle. Just remember I'm always here for you!"

Michelle smiled a little and rested her head on Cody's chest, "Thank you, Cody. You're one of the few people that have ever said that to me."

Cody smiled and looked down at her, "That surprises me."

Michelle looked up and smiled at him.

Cody looked away, "I should go…"

Michelle pulled away from the hug, "Err, yeah." She smiled awkwardly.

Cody smiled back, "See ya, don't forget, and call me if you need me." He grabbed his jacket and walked quickly out the house.

Michelle leaned against the counter and looked down at the box on the floor. She picked it up and looked at the ring inside of it. The Flawless Diva slipped the ring on her finger and bit her lip and let the tears fill her eyes.

…

Maryse looked at Mike, "Thanks for the ride…"

"No problem," Mike looked at her and gave her a small smile.

Maryse smiled back and opened her car door.

"Wait," Mike grabbed Maryse's arm, "Um, you and Ted?"

Maryse turned and looked at him, "There's _nothing_ going on. I'm done with 'The Fortunate Son' forever." Maryse kissed Mike's cheek and got out the car and walked inside her house.

Mike smiled and drove off. Maryse closed the door and let a tear slip down her cheek. She walked into her living room and saw a picture of her and Ted staring back at her from against the wall. She walked over to it and pulled it off the wall and let it fall to the floor and crack.

…

Tiffany walked upstairs to her bedroom when she spotted Drew packing things up in a suitcase.

"Um…can I help you?" Tiffany glared at her ex-husband.

Drew looked up at the blonde diva, "Yeah, you can actually." He stood up and threw Tiffany over his shoulders.

"What the fuck?" Tiffany screamed and punched his back, "Let me go you freak!"

Drew smirked and carried her all the way outside and threw her in the trunk of his car and slammed it shut. Tiffany held her head.

"Ow!" She yelled, "What the hell?"

She started kicking the roof of the trunk. All of a sudden the car started moving. She rolled from side to side slamming into the walls.

…

Candice was at her best friend, Melina's house, when her phone rang.

"Ooh! Who is it?" Melina dove to grab Candice's phone.

Candice grabbed her phone before Melina could grab it.

"Boo you!" Melina laughed and fake pouted and sat on the couch.

Candice smiled, "Hello?"

"Hey, there, Candi," she heard a deep voice reply.

"Randy!" Candice smiled and glanced at Melina, "What's up?"

"Super bored," Randy sighed, "I want to see you!"

Candice blushed, "Aw…I want to see you, too. I'm at Melina's house, though…"

"Aw! Damn…hmmm maybe I can come over there and bring someone for Melina to meet. He really likes her!" Randy smiled.

"Oh! That sounds good!" Candi smiled at Melina.

Melina gave her a suspicious look.

"Alright, see you soon, cutie!" Randy smiled and hung up the phone.

"Randy's coming over!" Candice smiled.

Melina sighed, "Candi!"

"He's bringing someone who really likes you, though!" Candice sat by her friend and wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh, god…" Melina thought about guys who might like her.


	9. Chapter 9

Michelle McCool glanced down at her wedding ring and sat down on the couch in the center of the living room. _Could this day get any worse, _she thought. All of a sudden her phone blasted her theme song from in the kitchen. She ran over quickly and answered.

"Hello?" The blonde asked.

"Chelle, hey!" Her best friend, Layla, replied, "How are you? Cody came over and told me everything."

Michelle's mouth dropped open a little, "Oh, he did? I'm…fine, I guess…When did he come over?"

"Oh, a couple of minutes ago, he's downstairs watching TV," She giggled.

"Lay…are you dating him?" Michelle said, as she bit her lip.

There was a long pause, "Um, I don't know. We've made out…but he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend…"

"Oh…" Michelle said as she felt her heart beating fast, "I have to go. See you later, Layla." She hung up before her best friend could respond.

…

Maryse looked down at all of the shattered glass on her living room floor. She sighed and walked to get a broom and dust pan and swept up the mess. She dumped the glass in to the garbage and picked up the picture of her and Ted.

"Wow," She said, "We look so happy…"

_Knock Knock_

The French Beauty walked over to the door and opened it slightly, "What do you want?"

"To apologize…" Ted sighed, "Can I come in?"

Maryse bit her lip, "Fine," She opened the door more so he could walk in.

"Look, I was going to tell you about Mickie—" Ted started.

"Ted, seriously, stop. I'm sick of all the lies you tell me. Do you remember when we were in college and we were about to go out and then you randomly go 'Oh, hey, have you met my girlfriend?' Well, I'm not going to waste my time on you again," She said, narrowing her eyes.

The Million Dollar Man's son raised his eyebrows, "Oh…"

Maryse sighed, "That's all you have to say?"

He looked at her and bit his lip, "I guess."

"You're pathetic," She crossed her arms, "Now, please get out of my house."

…

Tiffany opened her eyes and held her head, "Ow…" She looked around, "What the hell?" She glanced at the candles burning out the night stand next to her and the flowers sitting on the floor.

"About time you woke up," A deep voice said behind her.

Tiffany screamed and turned around, "Drew? What the heck is your problem!" She said, still holding her head.

"What do you mean?" He asked, pouring a glass of wine for her.

"Don't you dare give me that glass of wine! For all I know you could've poisoned it…" The blonde yelled.

Drew chuckled and walked over to her, "Stop being so paranoid." He brushed her hair out of her face.

She slapped his hand away, "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just kind of freaked out because my ex tried to fucking kidnap me!"

Drew glared at her, "Shut up! I didn't kidnap you! I just wanted to fix things with you, and I knew you wouldn't want to talk to me, so…"

"Of course I wouldn't want to talk to you! You cheated on me with my best friend, asshole! We're not going to get back together! I hate you!" She said as she stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Oh, no!" Drew ran to the door and stood in front of it, "I can't let you leave."

"Why the hell not?" Tiffany demanded.

Drew smirked and grabbed her and kissed her.

…

Candice walked up the steps to Randy's house along with her best friend, Melina.

"Eh," Melina looked at Candice, "I'm kind of nervous…"

"Don't worry about it!" Candice gave her friend a smile, "Randy knows not to choose a freak!"

Melina glanced up at the front door then back at Candice, "I hope you're right, Missy."

The Go-Daddy Diva laughed and rang the doorbell. A couple of seconds later, Randy opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hello, beautiful!" He smiled, "Hey, Melina!"

Melina laughed, "Hey, Randy."

Candice smiled cutely, "Hey."

Randy wrapped an arm around Candice and smiled, "Come in, you two!" He walked in with the former women's champions and smiled, "Melina, I want you to meet my friend."

Melina looked up and she smiled big, "Hey, John."

"Hey, Melina," The Shaman of Sexy responded.

Candice smiled at her best friend and looked at Randy who was smiling at her, "What?"

The Viper grabbed her hand and walked upstairs with her, "Now, that I have you alone…" He pulled her into a kiss.

Meanwhile downstairs, John Morrison and Melina were already all over each other.

**I'm soooo sorry it's taken me this long to update. Hopefully I can continue this story :D!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
